Shaking Things Up
by BrAzArRe
Summary: The team has a dangerous killer loose at the BAU and mother nature too it seems like. Story centered around the whole team but mostly JJ and Morgan.
1. Background and Surprises

**So Started A New Story. Wonder How Its Going To Turn Out. **

**I Don't Own Crimianl Minds But I Do Own This Story :)**

* * *

"So JJ do you have any idea what this is all about?", asked Morgan, catching up to the blonde.

"All I know is that Hotch called this morning and said for everyone to be here asap.",answered JJ, back to her friend Derek Morgan.

He nodded his agreement and they headed towards the conference room.

They both walked into the room, where they found the rest of their team waiting for them.

"Whats up guys? Do any of you know why Hotch wanted us in right away?", asked JJ, sitting next to her friend Emily Prentiss.

Across from them was Spencer Reid, who Morgan sat beside. And at the end of the table sat Penelope Garcia.

"Nope, not really JJ. I'm guessing we all got the same call. Just to get here soon, but it sounded really important from the way Hotch sounded.", said Reid to the room.

JJ was about to say something when in walked their fearless leader. Aaron Hotchner sat at the head of the table and said,"Alright ladies and gentleman, I called you guys in today because its been requested by the powers to be that we help the local authorities on something. We've been asked to hold and escort a very dangerous criminal, Eddie Loft . Apparently this man is wanted in 13 states for murder and kidnapping charges. He has also escaped every attempt to take him jail. He is being kept in a holding cell in Arkansas right now. He is being shipped here tomorrow morning. I know this isn't something we normally help out with but he is considered extremely dangerous. JJ, Morgan, Prentiss, you will had up the team on escorting duty. Garcia you and Reid are in charge of finding out everything else we have on this man. I'm going to be communicating with the FBI at our destination but I'll also be helping you three when the time comes to take him. Well now that we all have our assignments, then lets get going and we'll meet again at 8 am tomorrow morning to meet this man. OK? Then get to work."

Hotch nodded to everyone and with that he was out the room.

JJ stood up and looked at Prentiss and asked,"Well now we know what it was all about. Have any of you ever heard of this man before?"

Everyone shook their heads and stood up as well.

JJ turned towards the door and nodded.

_It was weird that with all the states that this man had been to and murdered in, along with kidnapping charges, that none of them had ever heard of him before this meeting._

She moved away from her teammates and towards her office still deep in thought.

She had gotten a couple feet when all of a sudden the picture on the wall next to her fell to the floor with a big BANG!

The room started to shake and she heard someone yell, "Earthquake!"

She looked around the room quickly and found her teammates huddled under their desks.

She dove under hers as quickly as she possibly could and waited it it out.

_Man she really hated this crap!_

* * *

**So Tell Me What You Think So Far? R&R :]**


	2. After

**So This Is The Second Chapter. I'm Not Sure How I"m Doing So Far. So I'm Thinking You Need to Review And Tell Me. Going To Put up More Chapters Tonight. Some May Be Long and Some May Be Short. Hope YOu Like It. I Don't Own Criminal Minds But I Do Own This Story. :]**

* * *

JJ sat there for a minute making sure it as really over.

A few minutes late she heard someone call out,"Everybody OK?"

JJ breathed a sigh of relief and got up from where she was hiding.

She looked around her office and groaned, just when she had finally cleaned up her office.

Books and case files were piled all over the room.

"Well at least we can be grateful that this quake wasn't as bad as it could have been. It was a pretty small one.",said Morgan coming up behind her.

She nodded and asked,"So is everyone out there ok?"

Morgan smiled and answered,"Yeah we just wanted to make sure you were ok. You were the only not in the other room. Well except Hotch, But we talked to him already."

"Jeez lets get everything cleaned up and get serious about this Eddie Loft case. We still have alot of things to do before he gets here.",said JJ,who began picking up her office."

Derek sat there for a minute staring at the blonde.

_He had no idea why all of sudden he didn't want to leave the room._

_I mean its not like I like her anything. _

_Well I like her as a friend but still. _

_She looks really pretty today. Is she doing somthing different with her hair?_

"Derek. . . . Derek. . . Derek!", snapping her fingers in his face.

"Wh. . what JJ?, he said back.

"What are you thinking about? You were staring at me with a weird look on your face?.",said slowly.

"Uhhhh. . . nothing, really JJ I'm fine. I think I'm going to go check in with everyone else. See if their ok.",Morgan said quickly walking out of the room.

_Ok that was weird._

_Well I guess I better get back to work. _

_See what needs to be done about tomorrow._

_She glanced around the room onemore time before sighing._

_Its going to be a really long day._

**-THE NEXT DAY-**

JJ walked into the conference room at 7:45 ready for the case to start.

_She had no idea what was going to happen but she was betting it was going to be just a routine esccort and drop off._

She smiled as her other teammates filed into the room.

"Well well well, you guys are here earlier than I expected. Even you Morgan. I was expecting you to turn up late. What no date last night?"

As the others laughed Morgan smirked andd said,"Now JJ why would I want to deny you the satisfaction of seeing me. I came in early strictly for your benefit. Well yours and baby girl's over there." Pointing in the direction of Garcia.

"In your dreams Morgan.", JJ said back to him.

"Well Morning you guys. Loft is being brought up as we speak. So I want you guys to get ready and go down and meet them.", said Agent Hotchner, walking into the room.

The team nodded and split up into to their groups leaving the room.

JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss walked to the elevator.

"So where exactly are we supposed to be taking Loft again?",asked JJ.

"Well we won't know until were on the road. The local authorities in Arkansas are thinking that the reason that he's been getting away all these have something to do with the locations and what not being public to the wrong people.",answered Morgan as the doors shut.

"Ok then. That kind of makes are job a little harder. But I Guess we have to work with what we have. Are you guys ready?", asked JJ , looking at her two co-workers.

They both nodded andd they all turned toward the door as it opened. Preparing for what they knew was going to be on the other side.

A big challenge.

* * *

**So? Well R&R As I'm Putting Up Another Chapter. :)**


	3. Questioning and Meeting

**Here's Chapter Three. It's A Little Short But I'm Putting Up More Chapters Tonight To Make Up For It.**

**Criminal Minds Isn't Mine But I Do Own This Story :)**

**

* * *

**

The elevator door opened to reveal two uniformed officers.

They nodded to each other before JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss walked into the other room where Eddie Loft was being held.

JJ looked at the man in the cell.

_Looked like an everyday guy. Middle aged, average weight, brown hair, brown eyes. _

_I wonder what went wrong she thought._

"Well well well, looks like they brought in the big guns. I wondered who they had brought me to. And you guys are?",said Loft.

"I'm Agent Morgan, and that's Agents Jareau and Prentiss. But you won't be here long Loft, so don't get too comfortable. You'll be leaving shortly. And be put away where you belong.",said Morgan, with a look of hatred.

"Yeah well your right about the leaving shortly thought.",answered Loft, back with a smirk.

JJ looked the man right in the eyes and asked,"How did you get away all those times Loft?"

"You know police officers are getting prettier and prettier. "

Morgan glared at him and he said,"Just answer her."

"I'm not going to tell you. I think I'll let you try and figure it out on your own huh?",he answered,with a smile.

"Well I guess we will, but just know that we will figure it out Loft. Ok guys lets get him shackled and ready to go. We're leaving in 15 .",said Morgan, nodding to the officers they saw when they walked in.

JJ turned around about to walk out of the room, ass she got to the door she heard,"It was nice meeting you Agents. I hope I get to see you agin soon"

JJ looked back at him and said,"You will but not for long."

And with that they left the room.

* * *

**Well? R&R :)**


	4. Plans

**Chapter 4. What Do You Think So Far?**

**I don't own Criminal Minds but I do own this story :)**

* * *

JJ, Morgan, and Prentiss stood outside of the room holding Loft.

Hotch had already called and told them that there was to SUV's outside waiting for them to leave.

Morgan looked toward his two co-workers and asked,"Are you guys ready for this? You guys will have to be alert at all times."

JJ and Prentiss both nodded.

"We know your worried about this Derek but we all know what we're doing. Let's just get this over with and be done with this guy.",said JJ.

Morgan was cut off from saying something back as the elevator doors opened to Hotch and Reid.

"Hey kid what are you doing here? I thought you were on research duty?",asked Morgan, smiling at Reid.

"Hotch thought I should be here to help. And from what I've read on this guy, we're going to need all the help we can get.",answered Reid.

They nodded, all deep in thought.

Hotch looked at his team and said,"This is how it's going to go. Me, Reid, and Prentiss will take lead with Loft. We'll take him in the elevator first and then to the SUV. Morgan, you and JJ will follow as backup. We all need to be ready for anything. Watch Loft and everything around you, OK?"

Once again they all nodded.

They sat there for a second taking it all in before the door behind them opened up to Loft and the two uniformed officers.

"Well here we are again. Me and my favorite Agents. So what's the plan men?",said Loft, smiling.

"You don't get to know the plan. You'll stand there and be quiet. You'll do as Isay and act like your not even there. Understand?", ordered Hotch.

Loft grinned and mimed like he was zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

Hotch nodded and said,"Good let's go."

Morgan and JJ moved aside as the others got into the elevator.

Loft smiled and JJ and gave a little finger wave as the doors shut.

They both sat there for a second in silence.

The elevator dinged, signally the lowering of the elevator.

Morgan and JJ looked at each other for a few minutes, not saying anything.

JJ opened her mouth ready to speak, but never got the chance to as the room once again started to shake.

* * *

**? R&R :)**


	5. Quakes and Aftermath

**Chapter 5. I don't Own Criminal Minds But I Do Own This Story :)**

* * *

"Morgan! I think this is worse than the last one!", yelled JJ, as the room started to shake even more.

JJ looked over as the picture frame on the wall to her right crashed to the floor.

She dropped to the ground covering her head as plaster from the roof started to fall from the ceiling.

She heard and even louder crash and laid flat on the ground.

The last thing she heard was Morgan yelling,"JJ!"

Morgan's POV:

He saw the picture on the wall fall as the room kept shaking.

He heard JJ yell,"Morgan! I think this is worse than the last one!"

He saw her drop to the ground covering her head.

Looking up he saw a huge chunk of the ceiling fall towards her and he yelled,"JJ!"

As he saw her slump down even further on the ground, he heard another crash from his left.

He jumped away before being hit by another chunk of the roof came down, but tripped over the knocked down picture, falling into the blackness.

Back To The Original POV:

1 HOUR LATER

JJ groaned and shifted in the mess she was buried under.

She shook her head trying to figure out what had happened.

The light dawned and she turned quickly remembering what had happened to her and Morgan.

Wait. . . . "Morgan.", she said into the quiet room.

She heard nothing, then,"JJ?"

Sighing with relief she asked,"Morgan, where are you? Are you ok?"

Again silence followed by,"Yeah I think so. I'm over by the elevator. Where are you?"

"I'm a little by the elevator too. Can you move or stand up? What happened to you?"

She waited and he answered with,"Uh I was dodging something coming from the roof when I tripped. But I kind of have a problem JJ."

"What Morgan?"

"I can't move. Some part of the roof is kind of pinning me. I can't get up", he said.

They both sat there letting, what he just said, sink in.

"Well Crap."

* * *

**? R&R :)**


	6. Rescue and Another Surprise

**Chapter 6. Don't Own Criminal Minds But this story is mine. :)**

* * *

JJ finally managed to shift everything off of her and said,"Ok Morgan, your going to have to direct me to you. It's really dark in here now and I don't know where everything is,OK?"

She heard him say,"OK. Well how am I suppsoed to direct you if I don't even know where you are JJ? I can't see you either."

"Just keep talking to me and I'll follow your voice."

She stood up slowly. Her head was freaking killing her.

She took a breath and said,"OK Morgan get to talking so I can come rescue your ass."

She heard him laugh and say,"Nice JJ. Ok what the heck do I talk about?"

She shrugged and realized how dumb she was being, he couldn't see her, and said,"I don't know talk about whatever. How do you think Hotch and them are doing with Loft? You think their ok?"

She moved a ceiling part with her foot and heard him answer,"I'm sure their fine JJ. Their probably doing a whole lot better than us. Soon we'll hear from someone and be able to see for ourselves what their doing,ok? Once you get me out we'll look and see if the elevator works ok and then go from there."

With that last sentence she was able to finally reach him.

_God it felt like hours, she thought_.

Morgan's POV Again:

_God she finally reached him. Man what was only a few minutes felt like hours._

_He felt her shifting stuff off of him._

_"Well I think I can move it Derek but it'll take a few minutes. Does it feel like anything is broken? Are you seriously hurt anywhere?",she asked him softly._

_He turned to where he could barely make out her shape and said,"No nothing really feels broken. My head is killing me but thats pretty much it I think JJ."_

_He heard her sigh in, what he assumed was, relief._

_"Ok then I'm going to lift it off, could you try to move out from under it when I do?"_

_He said yes and felt her start to lift._

_As soon as he could move he lunged away from it quickly._

_He heard a crash and her say,"Morgan? You ok?"_

ORIGINAL POV AGAIN

JJ lifted with all her strength. It moved and she heard him move out from under it.

Letting it crash to the floor, she asked,"Morgan? You ok?"

There was silence for a minute before he answered,"Yeah I'm ok JJ. Just had to get my breath back."

_She sighed in relief again and thanked God for like the the 40th time today._

"OK well let's check out this elevator option and see what's what, huh?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by the ringing of her cell. Wait. . . her cell.

"JJ that yours? I think mine is pretty much done forever.",he said and she heard a clunk.

_It was what was left of his cell she assumed._

She grabbed her cell from her pocket, took a deep breath and answered it,"Hello?"

"Well hello my favorite Agent."

She froze as she recognized the voice.

Eddie Loft.

She looked at the readout on her phone.

Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

**Soooo?R&R :]**


	7. Phone Conversations

**Chapter 7. So I Hope Everyone's Liking It So Far :)**

**I Don't Own Criminal Minds.**

* * *

_Oh God why does this maniac have Hotch's phone?_

"JJ? Who is it?",she heard Morgan ask, in the background.

She swallowed and said,"Its Loft. He has Hotch's phone Derek."

She heard him curse but was too busy trying to think straight to say anything.

"Agent? Are you still with me? If your worried about your little friends, I wouldn't. Their all safe for the time being. Though your Agent Prentiss is taking a little nap. She thought it would be a good idea to try and get her gun back from me."

"You hurt any of them Loft and I will hurt you so badly when I find you.",she said, clenching her teeth.

"Now now Agent Jareau I haven't really hurt any of them. I just wanted to call and let you know that we're all up here waiting for you and dear Agent Morgan to join the party. Care to tell me when you'll be getting here?"

She turned and said," Morgan does the elevator work? "

She heard him say,"Yes. What is that sicko saying JJ?"

"Well Agent are you guys coming or not?"

JJ sighed and said,"I want to talk to my team. So I know that their all till alive Loft."

"Very well. But after I suggest you and Agent Morgan get up here quickly."

She heard shuffling through the phone then the voice of her leader,"JJ? Are you guys OK?"

She closed her eyes in relief and answered,"God. We're fine Hotch. Are you guys OK up there?"

"Well like he said Emily's out of it because she tried to get her gun. Me and Reid are OK but he killed the two officers."

He was cut off from saying anything else as the phone was snatched from his hands,"Well Agent? Are you and your partner coming up now. We're waiting outside the elevator. Hurry up."

And with that he hung up the phone.

She brought her phone down.

There was silence, then she felt Morgan come to stand in front of her.

Putting his hands on her shoulder he said," JJ? Are they OK? What's going on?"

She looked up and said," He's got them. He knocked out Emily. Killed the two officers but Reid and Hotch are OK. He wants us to go up there. He said he's waiting for us."

"Jeez, what the hell is this guy up to? Why not try and make a break for it. Cops are going to be too worried about the earthquake to be worried about him. It doesn't make any since."

"I don't know but we better get going. I don't wan to make him wait for us for too long.", she said, making a move towards the elevator.

Morgan sighed his agreement and went too.

"Well let's get this over with."

With that the doors shut and the elevator moved up toward to what awaited them.

Madness.

* * *

**Hmm I think I Might be able to finish this up tonight. R&R :)**


	8. Surprise Guest and Discoveries

**Chapter 8. Don't Own Criminal Minds But I Do Own This Story :)**

* * *

"Look JJ, we have no idea what we're going to be going into up there, OK? I want you to stay behind me. I really don't trust this guy and with everything that's going on with that earthquake. Let's just be careful.",said Morgan, as they waited for the elevator to stop.

"I know Derek. And I'll try to OK?", she said and patted his shoulder.

They both nodded at each other as the elevator stopped and the doors started to open.

They stepped out and came face to face with a gun being leveled at them.

"Well there you guys are. We were wondering when you would get here, weren't we Agent Hotchner?", said Loft, looking behind him where the rest of the team sat.

_Hotch ignored the man and looked at the two newcomers._

_They both has cuts on their heads and dirt all over them._

_When the earthquake had hit there really hadn't been any damage where they were._

_He smiled at the way Morgan kept shifting to stay in front of JJ. _

_Even when things were really looking bad for all of them, Morgan still had to play knight and shining armor to everyone._

He was brought back to the conversation when he heard JJ ask,"Hotch you guys ok?"

He nodded and looked over in time to see Reid do the same. Prentiss who had just woken up nodded too.

"See I told you I hadn't hurt your friends. Really no trust. Now if you wouldn't mind i want you and Agent Morgan over there to go sit next to the others and please let's not have anyone play hero. I really don't mind shooting anyone. Did you not get the memo of me killing people?", said Loft, laughing.

"Yeah we got that memo. Did you get the one where we're going to put you away in a very far place to rot?",shot back Morgan.

"Well look at that , Agent Morgan has bite to him.",Loft, not at all fazed by the comments.

"Are you going to tell us what you want Loft or are we supposed to guess?", asked JJ.

"Since you asked so nicely Agent Jareau I think I'll tell you what I want. Drum roll please ladies and gentlemen. . . . nothing. I want nothing. I'm just going to leave and nothing will happen. You all will live another day and I will be long gone.", he said smiling.

_JJ looked at him like he was crazy. _

_What in the heck made him think they were just going to let him go and not even try to stop him?_

_He really is crazy if he thinks that's going to happen she thought._

"Now I know what your thinking. . . . . . but really I just want to leave. No harm will come to you as long as you don't try and stop me."

"Your crazy if you think we're just going to let you leave like that Loft.",said JJ, shaking her head at him.

She foze when he pointed the gun at her and said,"NOW now don't go calling me crazy. It's not very nice."

_She nodded and looked over at her teammates, all thinking the same thing._

_What the heck is up with this guy?_

_JJ looked toward the stairs to avoid his eyes and what she saw shocked her._

_Their hiding at the top, a little of sight, was her other teammate Jason Gideon._

_He wasn't supposed to be here._

_He was on vacation._

_Maybe hitting her head earlier had really affected her._

_That theory was proved wrong when she noticed Hotch looking in the same place and motioning with his head._

She saw Gideon nodd his head and disappear up the stairs.

Focusing back into the conversation Loft was apparently still having with her.

"I'm really not a bad person Agents."

"Really because the last time I saw the definition of GOOD PERSON, it had never said that they kill people. Wow how had i missed that.",said Morgan in disbelief.

"I didn't mean to kill those women and men Agent Morgan. But they had disappointed me and I just can't have that."

"That doesn't give you the right to do that Loft. No matter if they disappointed you or not.",said Morgan, shaking his head at Loft this time.

JJ looked toward the stairs again to see what was happening now and saw that Gideon was back.

Loft must have felt something wrong because he suddenly said,"Agent JJ come here please."

JJ looked towards her teammates with a frightened look but still stood and went over to the man.

Before she had completely gotten over to him she heard someone yell," FREEZE LOFT DON'T MOVE!"

He turned around quickly, moved away from everyone and said,"Who the hell are you?"

_JJ didn't have to look behind her to know that Gideon had moved up and next to the rest of her team._

_Bad thing about where she was that she was right in the middle of everybody's aim and she didn't like that at all._

_It's not like she could move now though._

_If she moved she might spook Loft into firing._

_She closed her eyes and listened to the conversation around her._

"I'm Agent Gideon. I'm part of the BAU with these other Agents. Now Loft put the weapon down. We don't want anyone hurt.", motioned Gideon with his gun.

"I can't do that Agent Gideon. It's my only way out of here. . . . . well that and if you so much as move I'm going to put a bullet in Agent Jareau over here.",she heard loft say.

"You do that and it really is over for you Loft."

She felt someone walk up near her and say,"Look just put the gun down. We all can leave like you wanted. We don't anyone to die here Loft."

_Her heart jumped as she realized it was Morgan._

_God no, what if Loft takes a shot and hits him?_

She squeezed her eyes closed as she heard Loft say,"Stop right there. I will fire."

JJ opened her eyes when she noticed Morgan had moved in front of her, shielding her from Loft's view.

At this point she knew what she had to do.

Pulling the gun from her back, she pointed it at Loft, who now couldn't see her, and fired.

* * *

**Hmmm did anyone see that coming? R&R :)**


	9. Real Reasons

**Chapter 9. So? Criminal Minds Doesn't Belong To Me But This Story Does :)**

_

* * *

_

_Everything seemed like it was going in slow motion to her._

She saw Loft freeze as the bullet hit him.

"Ho. . . . . . how?"

"You didn't check to see if we had any guns on us when we first got here.", said JJ, pointing the gun down.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Here JJ take this. Keep it hidden. Knowing a guy like this he probably won't check us or even think we have anything. If he does think about it then he'll probably check me. Guys like him won't think to check the women."_

_JJ nodded and stuck the gun in the back of her pants and pulled her shirt down over it._

_"If it comes down to it you may have to use it."_

**BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

JJ kneeled down next to Loft where he lay on the ground.

She shook her head and said,"All you had to do was out the gun down. We all would have gotten out of here like you wanted."

He looked up at her with a smile and said,"I did get what I wanted Agent Jareau. I knew full well after I had taken dear Agent Prentiss's gun that I wasn't getting out of here alive. After that it was just a matter of time. I wasn't going to be taken to jail."

She frowned at him and turned toward the team behind her but it seemed like everything that had happened in these past hours had caught up with her and she fell forward in to the dark.

As she fell she heard,"He's gone you guys."

* * *

**So just one more chapter to wrap it up. R&R :)**


	10. Ending :

**So Last Chapter. Chapter 10. Criminal Minds Isn't Mine But This Story Is. :)**

* * *

**Morgan's POV:**

_He couldn't believe it, it was all over._

_They had gotten finally gotten Loft._

_He raised a hand to his head and sighed with relief._

_It was done._

_He looked over to see JJ kneeling down next to Loft as he lay on the ground._

_He couldn't here what the man was saying and frankly he didn't care._

_Instead he watched JJ, beautiful JJ, who had gone through so much today. _

_Through an earthquake and a murderer all in one day and still seemed to hold it together._

_Hotch tapped his shoulder and said,"Go for it Derek or you will regret it."_

_He walked away and Morgan kept watching JJ._

_He moved forward as he saw her frown but before he knew it he was catching the blonde as she passed out._

_He shifted her in his arms and heard someone say," He's gone you guys."_

**ORIGINAL POV:**

In a hospital miles away from the damaged BAU, slept anexhausted JJ.

The whole team sat in her room in different places waiting for the blonde to wake up.

"What did the doctor say again Morgan?",asked Reid , for the tenth time in the last two hours.

"That it was a mild concussion and that she will wake up soon. Ok kid? Ask me again and your going to be glad that we're in a hospital.", sighed Morgan, as he stared at the woman on the bed.

He jumped as he heard her say,"Don't threaten Reid, Derek, it's not nice."

She opened her eyes and he smiled.

"What happened?",she asked, shifting in the bed.

"Well you had passed out because of the concussion and pretty much everything you had gone through today.",answered Reid.

"And Loft's gone right?",she asked, looking around the room.

They all nodded and she said,"Well it looks like he got what he wanted."

"What do you mean JJ? I thought he wanted to leave the place and get away."

"No he just wanted to leave. Dead or alive it didn't matter. He told me he wasn't going to be put away.",said JJ, shaking her head.

Morgan looked at her and said,"Uh guys can you leave and JJ alone for a minute. I really want to talke to her."

Hotch, Gideon and Prentiss all nodded with understanding but Reid looked on with a puzzled face.

"What would you need to talk to her about alone and not with the rest of the team. . . . . ?",asked Reid.

Prentiss shook her head and started to push him out of the room saying,"Jeez Reid how do you not get that they. . . . . . ."

Her voice trailed off as she left the room with the guys and shut the door.

Morgan looked over at JJ and found her staring at him.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Derek?",she asked, hoping her guess was right.

He swallowed and answered,"Well JJ I wanted to say that after everything today I thought you might want some good news? I think that maybe I like you."

He sat there for a minute then looked up to see her smiling back at him.

She laughed and said,"Well Morgan I think I might like you too."

They both kept staring at each other, not noticing the rest of their team had cracked the door and were watching them.

"Well it's about time."

**THE END!**

* * *

**So That's It. What Do You Think? R&R :)**


End file.
